Angel of Darkness
by Gryffindorgirl746
Summary: Hiccup became a magican and can turn into a hybrid. Now he wants to claim his love forever. No Hiccstrid but Ruffcup.


**I hope this is good enough.**

**Please tell me if you think something's wrong with spelling or grammar, I would like to hear that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Before you read, this is some information you should know before you start:<strong>

**1. This is set in HTTYD 2**

**2. Hiccup kept Toothless a secret for 5 long years**

**3. Astrid really HATES Hiccup**

**4. Snotlout was the one who killed the Monsterous Nightmare in the arena 5 years ago (and it was not Hookfang!)**

**5. Hiccup became a secret Dragon Rider**

**6. He discovered the Dragon Magic in the Dragon Sancrutary (the one his mother hided for 20 years, he just discovered it)**

**7. The Dragon's Den was already destroyed 5 years ago, but Berk is still prepared for dragon raids.**

**8. You will find out about Dragon Magic later on in this story**

**9. This is a Ruffcup story**

**10. We'll meet Valka later, and she doesn't love Stoick anymore**

**11. Hybrid!character warning!**

**12. Only rated M for violence**

* * *

><p>There was just another dragon raid going on on the island of Berk.<p>

But this raid was different form the others.

The dragons didn't take any livestock, they just set everything on fire.

All houses burned to the ground.

And all the dragons did was destroying the village.

Many brave Vikings dared to fight the dragons, but no one of them could actually hit one.

"Chief! It looks like someone trained these dragons! No one of our best warriors hit a single target!" yelled the voice of Spitelout Jörgenson.

Chief Stoick the Vast of Berk did not know what to do. "What kind of dragons are raiding us?" he asked.

"Hubblegrunts, Shockjaws, Rumblehorns, Gronckles, Deathly Nadders, Timberjacks, Changewings, Monsterous Nightmares, Hidious Zipplebacks, Snaptrappers and lots of dragons we don't even know of!" Spitelout replied in a fast breath before trying to bring a Nadder down with a hammer, but the Nadder was to fast.

There was something going on and he didn't know what.

"Stoick! Stoick!" it was Gobber the Belch, the local blacksmith and Stoick's best friend since youth.

Stoick turned to his friend. "What is it Gobber?" he asked.

"It's Hiccup, I can't find him anywhere!" Gobber called.

"Where have you looked? Isn't he at home? Or at the Meade Hall? The forest maybe? Trying to kill a dragon?" Stoick asked.

"Stoick, this is serious! He hasn't been here since the day you left 2 weeks ago! He even never came home again!" Gobber replied.

According to Gobber's voice, he was really worried about Hiccup because a dragon could've killed him.

Then an evil laugh was heard from the forest.

It was not just a laugh.

This laugh was human.

And familiar to both Viking males.

But the tone of the laugh, that made them shiver.

Cause the tone was incredibly evil!

_"Don't you know me?"_ the voice asked.

Stoick and Gobber both turned slowly towards the cliff behind them.

Gobber held up his torch to see the figure where the voice belonged to. He stopped breathing as he saw who it was.

The figure was taller than the actual person he was, but that came because it's legs were those of an animal. Two large black wings in a devilish shape came out of it's back, the brown leather clothes were practically torn because of the straight and lenght the hybrid human-dragon had now and it's eyes were forest green, the pupils narrowed to the size of a pin.

There were marks of a chain and ropes, scars from weapons and black scales with a poisonous green colour over it what lighted up in the light of Gobber's torch.

The hybrid human-dragon was familiar to both male Vikings.

"H-H-Hic-Hiccup?" Gobber stammered, blinking his eyes.

The hybrid showed it's razorsharp teeth, hookfangs sharp enough to bite through leather and even iron, Gronckle iron.

Stoick blinked his eyes, just like Gobber, but not in surprise, he did it in anger and shock.

_"Don't you see that I am mightier than I ever was before? No one noticed me or cared for me. Not even my own fahter!" _hybrid Hiccup said. _"Now I can go where I belong and torture those who ignore people like me."_

"Hiccup, don't do this." Gobber bagged. "I Always saw you as my son."

_"You were the only one Gobber, that's why I'll reward you." _hybrid Hiccup said. _"You may live, but those who ignored me, they deserve to die painfully at my hand!"_

Hiccup went a bit higher in the sky and roared it's mighty roar, calling all the dragons.

_["My loyal dragons, these humans would never understand who we_ are."] Hiccup said. [_"That's why I order you all to kill 'em all. Exept for this blonde Viking here, he never ignored me. And I deal with those teens myself."]_

All dragons roared, pupils narrowed and they spread fire.

Many men and women got killed, everyone who tried to fight them away or kill them.

Only little children remained, 'cause they were much to young to fight or kill dragons.

The dragons also let a few women live, but only those who were to old, like Elder Gothi.

Hiccup roared again, this time like a true leader of dragons.

Then a Night Fury dragon appeared, right beside Hiccup.

_["Drive them in __the__ conner."]_ Hiccup ordered, pointing at the 5 teens who were holding buckets with water.

The 5 teens of Hiccup's age: Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Ruffnut Thorston, Snotlout Jörgenson and Tuffnut Thorston, were driven in a conner by the Night Fury who was under Hiccup's command.

Hiccup flew right above the Night Fury with his back turned to the two left adult males.

Both were held by a Monsterous Nightmare Hiccup had called 'Hookfang'.

The 5 teens all looked at Hiccup with horror in their eyes.

Hiccup laughed evilly again.

* * *

><p><strong>Snotlout's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I saw my cousin there, flying in the air laughing evilly.<p>

The Night Fury snarled at me.

If I had just known Hiccup was capable of doing this, I would never have bullied him like I did.

But we're Vikings, outcasts are not one of us.

But Hiccup is really scary looking now, his hair is much darker then before, he has black Night Fury scales all over him, two big claws that can break my arm, large 'legs' with claws and razorsharp teeth, his clothes torn appart in strips of brown leather.

He already killed my father, his uncle, and I'm sure he'll do the same to his own father and me.

We're nothing important to him, none of us is.

I looked at Astrid.

* * *

><p><strong>Fishlegs's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I've never known or seen Hiccup like this.<p>

Many people would dare to call him a monster, but he's a hybrid human-dragon.

I just hope I'm not getting killed like my father and the other adult males in the village exept for Gobber then. He always cared for Hiccup, he practically raised him, Hiccup wouldn't dare to kill Gobber in cold blood, but he's capable of doing it with his father and with us.

I admid I haven't been the nicest person to him, but I only wanted to be known in the village, just like him.

I was just lucky that Astrid is my cousin.

But Hiccup is skinny, nothing like a 'real' Viking should be. And that's the reason everyone bullied him.

I saw Snotlout looking at Astrid, maybe he shouldn't have done that.

Snotlout got pinned to the ground by the feet of a Hidious Zippleback dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuffnut's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I laughed when that Zippleback pinned Snotlout to the ground. It was incredibly funny to see his scared face.<p>

But I stopped laughing when I saw the Night Fury's narrow pupils.

I turned afraid again.

_"Do you really think you can win this, Jörgenson?"_ Hiccup asked evilly.

"Hiccup, please realize what you're doing!" Astrid said.

_"I am realizing what I'm doing. You all never paid atention to me, I was nothing towards you. Well, except for a few then, but they were the only ones who would ever care about me."_ Hiccup said.

"Please, don't kill us!" Fishlegs begged.

_"You won't get harmed Fishlegs." _Hiccup said in a more friendly way.

It surprised Fishlegs very much.

_"You noticed me, and I'm glad you did. You were just lucky that you got accepted. You would've done the same thing as I when you were me." _Hiccup said.

Then he turned to Astrid to give her an evil look.

* * *

><p><strong>Astrid's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>When Hiccup gave me that look, I knew he would kill me soon enough.<p>

Even though he had a crush on me 5 years ago, he got over it and he became this... this... THIS UGLY MONSTER!

I didn't want to look at him, and I turned my head away, preparing for the worst thing that could happen.

Hiccup let out another roar.

A Deathly Nadder picked up Fishlegs, bringing him over to Gobber near the forge.

Hiccup landed on the ground before walking to us.

He had clearly something on his mind, but I don't know what.

Maybe he's out to kill one of us.

He's walking over to Ruffnut, goes standing behind her and...

* * *

><p><strong>Ruffnut's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>... he wraps his arms around me, and I kiss him on the lips.<p>

I've been in love with Hiccup for the past 6 years, and we've been together since 4 years, but it's still a secret.

And now Hiccup has a pact with Thor and Odin, he's not only powerful, but he's a Night Fury too.

And we both know, no one in this village would ever understand us.

Hiccup picked me up and I laid my right arm around his neck before we shot into the black night sky.

He roared again, causing all of the dragons to look up, let go of their targets and fly up to them.

I kissed Hiccup again, and we flew to a safe place in the north far away from Berk: the Dragon Sancrutary, where Hiccup's mom was waiting for them to come home.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuffnut's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I can't believe it!<p>

My twin sister is in love with that monster?

How long has it been going on and how did Hiccup change in that monsterous creature he's now?

Jeeeez! I've got to many questions!

* * *

><p><strong>Gobber's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I had never seen Hiccup like that.<p>

I didn't even know he was capable of doing that.

I looked around in the village.

Brave warriors have been killed this night, all by Hiccup's hand.

I looked at Stoick carefully.

Stoick was really angry at the moment, he could burst out like a vulcano every moment now!

So I stepped a few meters away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Stoick's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I can not believe what just happened!<p>

My own son, my BLOOD OWN SON, turned into some fearful monsterous creature that killed so many of us!

He's no child of mine anymore.

I did not raise such an evil person.

I was angry, angry at him and all the dragons that killed the many Vikings that have fallen today.

And if I must, I shall kill my son and that traitorous girl of a Ruffnut Thorston.

The villagers who were left, like the older women, the teens and the children, they had to take care of the village now.

I turned to Gobber.

"Gobber, you'll be in charge of this village. If I don't return, you'll be the Chief of Berk." I said and I went down to the ships.

Gobber tried to say something to me, but I didn't listen.

I left Berk, sailing north to find that murderous monster of a creature which was once my son.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV:<strong>

**At the Dragon Sancrutary...**

* * *

><p>Hiccup landed on the fine grass, Toothless beside him.<p>

He put Ruffnut down and changed to his fully human form.

In that form he wore an untorn black leather armor.

"Now we can be together forever." Ruffnut said and kissed Hiccup on the lips.

"We're getting greedy, aren't we?" Hiccup asked as Ruffnut stroke through his messy darked auburn brown hair.

Hiccup's mom, Valka, came out the ice house.

"Finally you two have returned! That took long!" she called.

"We know mom." Hiccup said. "And I know what we will be the coming years."

"What then?" Ruffnut asked.

Hiccup pulled Ruffnut against him. "You and I are going to be Dragon Riders, and we'll fight the Vikings who fight us."

* * *

><p><strong>Major Time skip into the future...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>6 years later at the Dragon Sancrutary:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Loïsa, come here girl!" Ruffnut called her youngest daughter.<p>

A girl with messy blonde hair and luminous green eyes around the age of 3 ran up to her.

"Have you been playing with the Terrors again?" Ruffnut asked.

"Sneaky is just so much fun!" Loïsa replied.

Sneaky was their house Terrible Terror who lived with them.

Ruffnut was happy with the family she had now, and she never had to worry if Hiccup would come home or not, he was a hybrid human-dragon, everyone was afraid of him once he showed his powers.

She had not only Loïsa, but also her other 2 daughters Ragna and Valla, twins who were 4 years old and looked exactly like their mother with their long blonde hair and stone grey eyes.

Both of her boys, Shade and Ashan, looked exactly like their father. Their eyes were luminous forest green with a blue shade in them and messy dark brown hair.

Ruffnut would never want to return to Berk, she was happy with the way she lived now and she wouldn't dare to wish differently.

* * *

><p><strong>All kind of reviews are welcome.<strong>

**Even if you think this was real crap.**

**This was just a one-shot.**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


End file.
